Fullmetal Alchemist: Reborn
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: After going through the Gate, Ed ends up in Namimori. What does that mean for Ed? All I can say is his peaceful days as a street magician are over the minute he meets a certain Tsunayoshi Sawada. FMA and Reborn crossover and a few others on the side...
1. Prologue

**You really only have to know FMA AND KHR for this chapter. I'll start the introduction stuff next chapter. I promise! :D Hope ya like it ^^(Oh, by the way, this is sadly non-yaoi so sorry to all the fans of that out there. There are some parts though that you can pretend are yaoi....Other than that it's not D: )**

**Insert: Pray by Tommy Heavenly6**

**Written by Arielle Herguth**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Reborn **

**(Katekyo/ Kateyoushi Hitman) Reborn original story by Akira Amano**

**Fullmetal Alchemist original story by Hiromu Arakawa**

**Bleach original story by Tite Kubo**

**Ouran High School Host Club original story by Bisco Hatori**

**Kingdom Hearts original story by Tetsuya Nomura**

**Black Cat original story by Kentaro Yabuki**

**Elemental Dawning original story by Arielle Herguth :P**

**Prologue: Everything Leading Up To This**

**-A little over a year ago-**

Tsuna looked around. This wasn't his usual dream. His usual dreams consisted of him and a certain short orange haired girl doing various things together like walking down the shore of the beach or going to the park or taking a romantic camping trip.

But this dream was completely different.

"It's so dark." He couldn't see anything.

Tsuna was standing on nothing and everything around him was black.

"There's no floor and I'm not falling so...how am I standing?"

"Kufufufu. That depends, how do you know if you're falling or not?"

A chill went down Tsuna's spine as he turned around. At least, he thought he turned around since he couldn't tell if he was actually walking. He almost screamed when a tall teenager appeared in front of him. Tsuna stared at the boy weirdly.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

The problem? "Y-you're upside down." For some reason the other teenager made him feel nervous.

"Upside down? But I'm the one standing on the floor."

Tsuna looked "up" to see the other teenager standing on something that looked like a floor unlike himself who hadn't seen anything underneath his own feet. And then he fell. Hard.

He had expected the floor to be soft and almost expected to fall through it when he saw that the floor looked like fogged up glass. But all he ended up getting was a bruise on his arm from trying to cushion his fall.

"Kufufu."

Tsuna inwardly glared at the other boy because he was too scared to physically show it because he might anger the scary teenager. But as he looked at the other boy, he noticed his oddly styled hair which oddly resembled the shape of a pineapple...

"So how did you get here? You don't look like the type who would go to Hell."

The comment disturbed Tsuna more than just a little bit and snapped him back into the reality of his situation. "Um." _This isn't exactly how I pictured Hell to look like._ "I-I don't know exactly...Isn't this just a dream?"

The other boy smirked and then shrugged.

"This place....it feels weird..." Tsuna looked around. This place gave him an eerie feeling just to stand here.

"Wha-what are you two... doing inside the Gate?" The voice sounded like it was struggling to breathe.

The pineapple headed boy turned quickly and Tsuna tried to follow the other's actions.

For the first time since Tsuna had met the boy, he saw his eyes filled with some sort of shock. Tsuna looked in the direction of where the other boy was looking and his eyes widened with shock and horror as well. Sitting against the side of a giant door was another boy. Tsuna wondered how he hadn't noticed the door before, but that thought was quickly overshadowed by the sight before him. The boy's golden blonde hair fell in front of his face so he couldn't see it but the rest of his body was clearly visible.

The boy's clothes seemed like they were close to falling apart. Especially from a large wound in his chest seeping blood onto the rest of his body. Blood was also seeping from the boy's right arm and left leg. And that was when Tsuna realized that the reason they were bleeding was because there was nothing there.

Tsuna immediately ran over to the boy and knelt down. "A-are you okay?!"

The boy slowly turned his head which caused some of his hair to part so Tsuna could at least see part of his face. Some blood was dripping down his mouth and he looked like he had been beaten around with a bat. The boy blinked slowly. Strangely enough, the boy's eyes were also gold, but they also scared Tsuna. There seemed to be no light in those eyes. Like the eyes of someone who had died.

"Are you okay?!" Tsuna repeated getting so worried that tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Al...phonse? Is that you?

Tsuna's face relaxed a little when he realized the boy could at least talk.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Alphonse."

"W-why are you inside the Gate?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about that. You're hurt and we need to get you out of here."

"Don't worry, he technically can't die in here He'll only age and _then_ he'll die."

The blonde boy looked up and Tsuna and the other boy followed. Tsuna gasped when he saw a white silhouette grinning maliciously at them. "Hello there. I was only expecting to see the kid down there. Are you two here to pay a toll to the Gate as well?"

"St-stop. Don't involve them." Tsuna could see the boy was struggling very hard to breathe and keep his balance as he attempted to stand up on one leg.

"Don't try to stand! You'll just hurt yourself even more."  
The silhouette's grin grew wider if that was possible. "Yes, you're just pathetic aren't you? Right, Edward Elric?"

At this, Tsuna snapped his head in the direction of the silhouette. "He's not pathetic."

The silhouette seemed to laugh at the statement. "What would you know? You've only just met him."

Tsuna's face darkened, making his expression unreadable until he looked up with anger and understanding in his eyes. "Because I know that I'm more pathetic than him!"

The other two life forms were silent. Tsuna stared at the silhouette angrily for part of that time. Then he realized something. The silhouette had an actual arm and leg where Edward was missing his.

He turned back to the dying boy on the ground. "Your name is Edward-san, right? Please! You have to get up! I might have only met you a few minutes ago, but I just know you aren't pathetic! I know you're strong! Only someone that strong could withstand these injuries!"  
Tears started to flow freely down Tsuna's face as he gently shook Edward's limp body. "Please!"

"Edward." He had almost completely forgotten the other boy until he heard his voice. Surprisingly, the boy's face was practically wiped of any smugness it earlier held. "Do you wish to die here? Without seeing this Alphonse?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as what he thought were limbs began materializing. But when he looked t Edward's hand, it was completely metal. The wound in his chest began closing as well.

"Bastard Gate, I don't care about my limbs." Edward slowly began to stand up. "You can keep them." The light had returned to his eyes. "But I am getting out of here!"

Tsuna smiled and the boy smirked.

But as the spiky brown haired boy gave a sigh of relief, he noticed is entire body was disappearing. "AH! What's happening?!"

Edward looked too and became even angrier. "Why is he disappearing?! He doesn't have to pay a toll!"

The silhouette shrugged. "He's not paying a toll. He's just waking up."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "This is a dream?!"

"This isn't a dream. You're just inside the Gate while your physical body is sleeping."

"I think that's considered dreaming…"

"So, I guess this is thee last time I see you, even though we've just met."

Tsuna turned to Edward. "Edward-san, I know you've been through a lot by just looking at you. I hope you find this Alphonse person."  
"Yeah, I hope so too.  
Tsuna smiled. "Well, you've got two legs now. At least you can walk forward again."

Edward blinked and then smiled back. But his was more of reminiscence. "You know, I used to say the exact same thing."

A second later, Tsuna's entire body was gone and silence fell for a few moments. Edward looked around awkwardly.

"Sooo, who are you and… why were you two inside the Gate again?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"Kufufu, you may call me Mukuro. Your name is Edward, is it not?"

"Um…" _This guy has a really creepy laugh…_ "Most people just call me Ed."

"Kufufu, alright Edward Elric."

_He's using my full name anyway!? And what's with his eyes? AND HIS HAIR…_

"Do you wish to leave the Gate, Edward Elric?"

Ed snapped back into reality when he heard the question. "I just want to find Alphonse."

Mukuro smirked. "I will get you out of here then." Ed was about to hug the teenager when he was interrupted. "If you agree to willingly accept a contract."

He stared at the boy confusedly.

"Gate," Mukuro stated, turning to the silhouette, "If I make a contract with him inside here, our souls will become connected and he'll be able to leave. That's true, is it not?"

The silhouette grinned again. "I guess a contract would count as a toll to pass through, but it's up to him."

Ed smirked. "This is Equivalent Exchange, then?" He looked at Mukuro determinedly. "I'll accept the contract."

"Kufufufu. Stay right where you are, Edward Elric."

Ed's eyes widened as a trident-like weapon materialized in Mukuro's hand. "Um, on second thought I think I'll find another way out…" he said nervously.

"Relax, this won't hurt…much."

Mukuro stepped closer and raised the weapon while Ed shut his eyes expecting to feel another stab. Suddenly, he felt something slide past his face.

"Ow!"

"That's it."

Ed opened his eyes. He placed a hand on his chest but didn't feel anything. Something dripped onto his sleeve. He looked down but couldn't really see anything. Then he realized what had dripped onto his sleeve was blood and had now blended in with his red jacket. Ed traced his flesh fingers along a single cut on his cheek. Another drop of blood fell from it.

"That's it?"

Mukuro nodded. "That's it."

Ed sighed with relief.

"Kufufufu. It's time to leave now. Are you coming, Edward Elric?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Um, I guess…" He walked uncertainly up to where the other boy was standing a few feet away from him. "So...what now?"

"Take my hand." Ed was thinking about how audacious the boy was when Mukuro took Ed's unsuspecting hand.

All of a sudden, it was as if a tornado started whirring around the two.

Something flashed in Mukuro's red eye and he smiled innocently. "I look forward to one day possessing your body, Edward Elric. Until then, please try to draw out any hidden power you may still have."

Ed's jaw dropped. _I really don't think I should have trusted this guy..._

"Arrivederci, Edward Elric."

The whirlwind stopped and the two were gone. The silhouette watched until they were gone. "Good luck."

On that day, a little over a year ago, many strange things happened. One of those strange things being that on that day, seven specific infants' pacifiers began to glow.

A baby wearing a suit and fedora looked up from the bar stool he sat on. "Hm, but I don't see anyone else here.

"I wonder what happened, kura." A baby wearing army clothes looked up from polishing his gun.

A baby in a black hood and cloak (?) looked at his pacifier as it glowed brightly. "But the chains should stop something like this from happening..."

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ugh, that was on of the weirdest dreams I've ever had." Tsuna scratched his head. "But I can't even remember what it was about..."

Mukuro woke up, his red eye flashing. "Edward Elric. Very interesting."

That night, when Edward Elric opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the unfamiliar sight of sakura trees.

**-A little over a year later-**

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ah!" Tsuna tried to move but ended up falling out of bed. "Ow, that hurt...," he muttered as he rubbed his head but was suddenly knocked back to the ground by a tiny foot.

"No-good Tsuna, hurry up and get ready for school."

"But I'll be late even if I hurry..."

Reborn smirked and held up a gun. "You'll just have to get there with your dying will."

Tsuna's eyes widened and a shot rang out. He fell to the ground. A second later he was back on his feet but all his clothes had ripped off.

"REBORN! I'LL GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And Tsuna ran out of the house leaving his bag and clothes behind.

"Have a good day Tsu-kun!" his mother yelled to him as he ran down the street.

Tsuna turned a corner and passed a silver haired boy and a dark haired boy.

"Go Tenth!"

"See you at school Tsuna!"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "Why are you speaking so familiarly with the Tenth?"

"Calm down, we're all friends aren't we?"

Tsuna on the other hand kept running without stopping for anything including when he almost knocked over a girl with long blonde hair, glasses, and gold eyes wearing a long brown jacket.

But it turned out if you looked closer, the person wasn't a girl. The way his hair came down just made it seem that way.

Edward Elric blinked as person ran by, creating a strong wind that blew his hair and the free parts of his clothes in the direction the person had been running. He pushed up his glasses. "I wonder who that could have been." Ed watched as the person ran down the street with a cloud of dust following him.

"Oh well, I have to get to work. I'm behind schedule anyway." Ed walked in the opposite way down the street whistling a sad tune.

**Insert: Still Alive by BECCA**

**Um, you can think of the sad tune as Brothers from Fullmetal Alchemist....**

**SOOOOOOoooo....How'd ya like it? UUUUUuuuummmm, so let me clear up some stuff that might have you confused later. I'm using the manga a little bit so you know how the Nezu guy was in the earlier chapters of the manga...If you don't know, he's the guy who falsified his school records and got fired and the time capsule and Gokudera and Tsuna were gonna get expelled...I don't like him but just so you know, I'm using that part of the manga and putting it in the beginning..... That didn't make sense....**

**Hmmmm....How could I explain it.... Okay, so the school expulsion thing happens before Tsuna meets Yamamoto (In the manga but it's gonna be like that in here too).... After that the storyline is mostly that of the anime...**

**Ummm....And before I leave, this story is mostly supposed to be FMA X KHR but there's also gonna be other crossover arks....Or I might make it that they all have to do with the story but FMA is the main one...... I'll figure that out later....**

**So tell me what you think by pressing the button at the bottom of the page. LOOK AT IT. IT'S SO BIG AND BOX-LIKE. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS IT. ....You don't have to do it if you don't want to...But it makes me very happy :-) **

**Tyki: Are you still bothering people?**

**Arielle: ....But I don't like flames. Those hurt. I prefer criticism.**

**Tyki: Here's some criticism. Get a life.**

**Arielle: ....AXEL!**

**Axel: THAT'S A FLAME.**

**Arielle: Well, thanks for stopping by! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Axel: Don't forget your other stories.**

**Arielle: NOT YOU TOO!**

**Ichigo: I wanna know what happens in Code Anime.**

**Lelouch: *smirks* We already know what will happen. I WILL OBLITERATE BRITTANNIA! (sp?)**

**Ed: And what about the Golden Eyed Professor? You need to finish the next chapter of that too.**

**Arielle: Where'd you all come from?!**

**Tyki: T_T Arielle.**

**Arielle: Yes?**

**Tyki: GO FINISH WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING.**

**Arielle: *immediately stops playing Kung Fu Panda* Alright! *runs off***

**Tyki: Thank you for reading the chapter. She really did work hard on it and it really does make her happy when she comes home and sees comments on her stories.**

**Arielle: And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! I might be starting requests soon too!**

**Tyki: GET OUT OF HERE.  
Arielle: T_T Fine. Good bye everyone! :D**


	2. A Day In My Life

**Hello! I'm going to try to make this chapter twice as good as the last so just bear with me. ^^ The last chapter was mostly just kind of an introduction to how the storyline starts..... I'm only good at Earth Science, not explanations.... ^^;**

**So this is one of them redemption stories. I like those for some reason....**

**And to all you Code Anime and Golden Eyed Professor readers, I'm very sorry I haven't updated but I'm not giving up so don't worry ^^; I might rewrite Code Anime though.....**

**Okay so on to this story. Well, it takes place after the end of the FMA anime series and instead of Edo-kun ending up in Germany, he ends up in the Reborn universe where I have many plans for him. MWAHAHAHA. **

**By the way, here's a quick guide to my laughs.**

**MWAHAHA=Totally Evyl laugh**

**BWAHAHA=I thought it was totally hilarious**

**Hahaha= I thought it was really funny or an evyl laugh**

**Heh=It was funny or I'm mocking you (I only use the latter for stories) I could also be thinking about something perverted**

**Hohoho=I'm probably laughing about something perverted**

**Teehee=I was giggling in a fangirlish manner**

**Hehehe=My common laugh/Nervous laugh (Can also be used as a subtle evyl laugh)**

**Hi, I'm Hugglestheknowitall! = Author's notes**

_**Hi, I'm Edward Elric! = When Ed is talking about things (kind of like first person)**_

Hi, I'm boring. = Normalness

**If I think of anything else I'll tell you. :D**

**And to end this little charade, I am going to say that in this story, Ed LOOKS LIKE A GIRL. It's just the way he grew out his hair because he hasn't cared enough to fix his hair much in the last year so now he just has some bangs and long slightly messy hair....He had that in the series too, didn't he.... Well...his bangs don't stand up any more... HE JUST LOOKS LIKE A GIRL. AND ONE MORE THING. I forgot to mention. Ed still has his automail and can perform alchemy. Just in case any of you were confused...**

**Well, enjoy!**

The blond boy looked around. Everything around him was dark. He put his foot out into the seemingly endless abyss and found he could stand.

"Brother!"

"Al?" The boy turned around to see a younger version of himself except with darker and short blond hair. "Alphonse, is that really you?"

"Brother, why did you leave me?"

The smile on the older boy's face faded. "Al, what are you talking about?"

."Brother, why did you leave me?" he repeated.

Tears started forming in the older boy's eyes. "Al..."

"Brother," he smiled sadly as a stream of blood flowed down from his mouth, "You left me to die."

"No Al!" Tears started flowing freely down his face. "I didn't! I'm sorry!"

"Alphonse!"

Ed sat up abruptly, sweating all over. "What- Ah!" His sudden movement caused him to fall off the tree branch he'd been sleeping on. "Ow!" He started rubbing his head. "Man, maybe I should try to find an actual bed to sleep in..." The sight of the sun rising on the horizon stopped him. "Ugh, is it that late already?"

He stood up and walked back to the trunk of the tree and stared at it for a few seconds. It looked strangely wide for a tree growing in a park. Then he sighed and started climbing until he got to the branch he had fallen from before. Ed looked down and started feeling dizzy when he saw how far down a fall it was. "I can't believe I fell that far..."

The branch itself was unnaturally wide and flat and looked just plain unnatural, like someone had altered it. It looked so flat that it could even be mistaken for a bed. The whole branch was covered in a canopy of leaves making it look like a hideout. But the strangest thing of all was the unnaturally large hole leading into the trunk of the tree that looked just big enough for Ed to fit through.

He took the flashlight that was hanging by some string on another branch and crawled through the hole. He turned on the flashlight to reveal the inside was entirely hollow except for the spiraling wooden stairs coming out from the sides of the tree. About ten steps down, he found a box taped to the wall with a switch on it and switched it on. One could now see a series of stringed Christmas lights decorating the walls above the stairs and multiple hooks and shelves filled with all sorts of things.

Ed turned off the flashlight and started walking down the stairs again. On his way down he grabbed a long brown coat **(A/N: Think of the one he wore during the movie)** and two books from a shelf.

"One day, I'm going to put an elevator in here instead of stairs," he said to himself as he finally got to the bottom. The bottom of the tree was a room filled with mostly everything Ed needed. It consisted of a small, simple wooden table that came out of the ground, two chairs (Though he didn't know why he had a second one since he was the only one there...), a giant thing that looked like a bathtub, a few cabinets, a mirror, and a thing that looked like a fireplace. The fireplace seemed to be one of the only things not made out of wood.

He set the coat and books down on the table. He then opened one of the cabinets to show an assortment of canned and packaged foods. He took out some bread and then closed his eyes. "Let's see. What shall I have today?" He blindly reached around the cans and finally picked one. "And the lucky winner is...," he opened his eyes, "Peaches...Oh joy." He opened another cabinet and took out a can-opener and a fork. He then began to open the can and dump the contents onto the bread. Then, Ed stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed while looking very bored.

Ed's attention was then turned to one of the books on the table. Ed took the one that said "Logbook". **(A/N: I'm making it that Ed have his logbook, his pocketwatch, and his red jacket with him. Just deal with the slight changes to the story.) **He opened it and took out a pen. The page he had opened it to had a list of names with numbers in front of them. The first name on the page was Alphonse Elric and the second was Trisha Elric. The list went on to a second, then a third, then a fourth, and even a fifth page due to the fact that there were about 519 names in total, some of them repeating. But above the first name was a large question mark. He clicked the pen and wrote _520. Alphonse Elric_. Ed sighed and closed the book.

He put the brown coat on and stuffed the small books into one of the pockets. He went to the cabinets again and opened another one. This time it was empty. "Hm, I'll have to restock on supplies later..."

He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. Nothing held up his hair so now it freely fell behind his head. Where his bangs stuck up before, now fell freely as well. The only thing that would never go down was the antennae. But it didn't bother him anymore. If you looked at him quickly, Ed could have looked like a girl. He even wore glasses now, even though he only needed them for reading. He then saw a glint of metal and quickly slipped on his gloves and smoothed out his hair so that it looked even longer. Frankly, he didn't care if people thought he was a girl either.

Then Ed picked up the suitcase lying on the tables and after looking through a small hole in the wall, he clapped his hands, placed them on the wall, and an exit to the outside world appeared. Before walking out, he looked back at one of the hooks on the wall. Hanging on it was a red jacket and a silver watch. He smiled sadly as he walked out, clapped his hands, and closed the wall behind him.

Ed wiped his face clean of any emotion and started striding down the sidewalk, whistling a sad tune.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Insert: Pray by Tommy Heavenly6**

**Written by Arielle Herguth**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Reborn**

**Reborn original story by Akira Amano**

**Fullmetal Alchemist original story by Hiromu Arakawa**

**Bleach original story by Tite Kubo**

**Ouran High School Host Club original story by Bisco Hatori**

**Kingdom Hearts original story by Tetsuya Nomura**

**Black Cat original story by Kentaro Yabuki**

**Elemental Dawning original story by Arielle Herguth :P**

**Chapter 1: A Day In My Life**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

__"Er.....Ugh...."

"Mrs. Tenma, good morning!"

"Oh, hello Edward-kun."

The elderly woman seemed to be struggling with some heavy boxes. Edward took the boxes that were already in her hands and picked up the ones on the floor. He strained a smile after fully realizing how heavy the boxes were. "You looked like you could use some help."

The woman looked very grateful. "Thank you so much Edward-kun. I don't know how much more my back could take."

Edward set the boxes outside the gate. "Always glad to help," he said cheerfully as he dusted off his hands and picked up his suitcase again. "By the way, what's in the boxes?"

"Just some old things that I don't need anymore."

Ed looked at one of the boxes thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I take a box?"

Mrs. Tenma just smiled. "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" He opened his suitcase and took out a small package. "And here's what you asked for."

"Oh thank you, Edward-kun! Wait right here. I'll get some money."

"There's no need." He grinned. "Helping out someone else is payment enough." Ed picked up one of the big boxes near the gate and balanced it on his shoulder. "And this too."

"Are you sure?"

But he was already walking away. "Yeah, see you later Mrs. Tenma."

The elderly woman watched as Edward walked off. "He's such a nice young man."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Hello, my name is Edward Elric.**_

"Good morning Mr. Edward!"

He turned in the direction he heard the voice from, which happened to be from a young, light brown haired, pale skinned, pale brown eyed girl wearing some gardening gloves and a hat and tending to some flowers. Ed waved to the girl. "Hello Alyson."

_**I am 17 years old. Hair color: Blond. Eye color: Gold. Height: ...That's classified information. The young girl over there is Alyson Evans. She looks like she's 14 but she's actually 18. I'm really good friends with her. (And it's not just because she's older than me and shorter than me at the same time.) She's always very kind. As for her boyfriend...**_

"Hey Elric!"

Ed dropped his suitcase and almost dropped the box too when he was surprised by a sudden arm around his neck. He looked up and saw a young man with gravity defying, spiky blonde hair and sky blues eyes grinning playfully at him.

"Don't go hitting on my girl now, Elric."

Alyson blushed and Ed looked back at the young man.

"I wouldn't think of it Ricardo."

"That's _Mr._ Ricardo to you."

"Yeah, whatever..."

_**The grinning idiot over there is Ricardo Gomez, Alyson's boyfriend and kind of like my business partner. He's five years older than Alyson, but the two don't seem to care about the age difference.**_

Ricardo let go of Ed and placed another large box on top of the box he currently had on his shoulder.

"What's this?"  
The older man smirked. "I thought I would help you add to your growing collection of boxes."

Ed looked away. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"No problem Shrimp."

A vein popped on Edward's head. "What'd you say?"

Ricardo waved his hands. "Nothing. Nothing."

The short boy glared up at Ricardo. "So what's in the box?"

"The goods."

"You know I don't want drugs."

Ricardo coughed. "I'm kidding... Well, not really. It's the stuff you needed."

"'Kay."

"Elric." Ed turned around after hearing Ricardo suddenly become serious. "I need you to be careful."

"Why's that?"

"The information I've been getting lately tells me that something big is going on or is going to happen soon."

_**Ricardo also says he's some kind of secret agent or something which basically means he knows just about everything that goes on.**_

CRASH!

A loud noise could be heard from somewhere else in town.

"Thanks, but I could already tell something was up when I started hearing loud crashes every morning," Ed stated looking deadpan.

The spiky haired man sighed. "You're a stubborn idiot. You know that?"

Ed was already starting to leave. "Alright."

"And one more thing," Ricardo said as Ed picked up his suitcase.

"What? I'm kind of late today."  
Ricardo looked at Edward with complete seriousness. "Stay away from Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Ed still looked deadpan. "Thanks again for the info. Though it would have helped even more if I knew who the hell that was."

Tears appeared in Ricardo's eyes and then literal rivers of water fell to the ground as he went back to his overdramatic self. "My darling Alyson! Edo-chan is being mean to me again!"  
Alyson sighed. "Ricky, I don't think you're really helping."

"I'll be leaving then," Edward said as he nodded and started on his way again.

"Good luck today Mr. Edward!"

Alyson waved energetically after Ed while Ricardo wiped the tears from his face. He put his hands in the pockets of his long necked black jacket.

"That kid..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**I used to live in the busy country of Amestris which was filled with vastly different places and people. Now, I live in the peaceful town of Namimori, Japan.**_

CRASH!

_**At least, it **_**was **_**peaceful until one morning a few days ago when all the loud crashes started.**_

__A boy on a bicycle rode past Ed. "Hello Ed!"

"Hello Jimmy." He looked down sadly after the boy had passed by completely.

_**In my old world, some of these people that happily greet me every morning would have been afraid at just the sight of me.**_

_**When I crossed over to this world through the Gate though, I decided I would start over.**_

_**Right now you might be looking at me weirdly. Different worlds? The Gate? I wouldn't have believed it either if I had not experienced it for myself.**_

_**Allow me to clear it up a little. The Gate is something that resides within everyone and is kind of like a portal to the Truth. Don't ask me what the Truth is because it could be anything. Due to some events that happened a little more than a year ago, I was forced to cross through the Gate into this world. I'm not completely sure if it happened just that way because I can't remember the events from a year ago but I do know I crossed through.**_

__Ed could see the tops of tall buildings and knew he was nearing the shopping center part of the town.

_**I tried to adapt to the advancements of this world and in the past year I have learned to finally at least act like I'm a normal resident in this place and century.**_

__He looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's a beautiful day today."

_**Sometimes, I wish I could just go back to my old life with its action, and my friends, and...**_

__An image of a boy with sand colored hair appeared in his mind.

_**Al...**_

Ed was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the wall in front of him and walked straight into it.

He put the boxes down and started rubbing his head until he felt another hand on top of his own. He looked up and saw a woman with long orange hair handing him a damp towel.

"Thank you Ms. Orihime," Ed said gratefully as he took the towel and put it on his head where he had hit it.

"Elric-kun, you need to watch where you're going."

."Hehe, yeah, I was just so deep in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

Ed looked away. "Just stuff."

Orihime blinked and then smiled. "Well, I won't pry into your personal life." Then she reached into the paper bag she was carrying and took out a three pound chocolate bar. She handed it to Ed.

He sweat dropped. "You... were carrying that around?"

She smiled obliviously. "Yup! And I have two more too!... And some ice cream, some artichokes, anchovies, ketchup, bread, peanut butter, carrots, apples, cheese, pepperoni-"

"Is all this just for breakfast?" Ed interrupted.

Orihime shook her head. "Nope!" Her smile faltered a little bit. "One of the chocolate bars is for Kurosaki-kun. He...hasn't been feeling well lately." Her smile went back to normal. "And then the rest of the stuff is for breakfast."

"Oh..."

_**This girl is Orihime Inoue. She's about a year or two younger than me. (Yet she's somehow taller.) She and some friends are temporarily staying in Nanimori. They originally came from Karakura Town which is far from here. One of the friends she's staying with is Ichigo Kurosaki. I mostly know that because she talks a lot about him.**_

_**I don't think Orihime is very smart. She always seems oblivious and naïve, and...**_

__"Maybe I'll make a super breakfast sandwich!"

_**She has a really weird taste in food.**_

__"So why'd you give me this?" Ed asked while gesturing to the chocolate bar.

"You looked upset so I thought you needed something sweet! Whenever I used to feel sad, my brother would give me a hug and then give me something sweet to calm me down."

"Brother, huh?..."

Orihime looked at Edward with an annoyed expression and then, before Ed could say anything, she hugged him.

Ed's face immediately turned a beat red as he was forced into her chest. He felt just like a little kid again.

"It's okay Elric-kun."

_**Orihime may seem like a ditz, but she's very kind and seems very fond of her friends. She also seems to always know how to make someone feel better.**_

"Um, Miss Orihime?"

"Yes Elric-kun?"

"I can't breathe."

She jumped and let go of Ed. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Ed grinned. "And thanks. I feel much better."

Orihime beamed radiantly. "Your welcome Elric-kun." She looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go now! Have a nice day, Elric-kun!" She waved as she ran off.

He waved and then when Orihime was completely out of sight, he set down his suitcase and unhooked the latches. It was filled with a bunch of assorted small boxes, bottles, and jars. He lifted a flap and under it was a bunch of different items. He slid the large bar of chocolate in and thankfully there was enough space for it to fit.

"Maybe I'll eat it later..."

_**Currently, I have no home except for a tree and I usually only have enough money to buy food and some other supplies. The rest I use alchemy on. What's alchemy? I'll tell you later.**_

_**So anyway, the way I usually earn money is by doing a bunch of different jobs.**_

__Ed dumped out the stuff from the suitcase onto the floor and pulled down the flap again to show the boxes, bottles, and jars. Then he pushed a button and the bottom flap popped up to make the suitcase look like display shelves.

Finally, he took out a small fold-up sign and set it up where it would be very visible. The sign read:

_Edward Elric_

_Repairman: Same day repairs_

_Magician for hire_

_**...Well, I have to eat. And you need money for that.**_

_**Actually, I don't even believe in magic. Who would? But for some reason in this world, people who pretend to do magic are given money.**_

_**There's only one exception to that. In this world, I'm probably the only one who can do something remotely close to magic.**_

_**Alchemy.**_

_**Still want to know what it is? Alchemy is the process of analyzing something, deconstructing it, and then reconstructing it into something of the same compostition.**_

_**In other words, in order to gain something, you must give something in return. That's the Law of Equivalent Exchange. The number one rule of alchemy.**_

_**So I do alchemy. People think it's magic and they hire me for money. Obviously, I can also do repairs with alchemy. **_

__"Hey! There he is!"

Ed turned around and saw two teenage boys running down the street.

"Woah! Slow down! You're going to crash into something!" Ed yelled to the two boys.

About two minutes later, the boys were infront of Ed and gasping for air. One of the boys had brunette spiky hair and wide blue eyes. The other was a little taller, had white hair, and turquoise colored eyes.

When they could breathe normally again the brunette said, "Hi Ed!"

"Do...I know you from somewhere? You act as if we're best friends."

"Probably. I come to see your show every day. My name's Sora. I'm 15 years old and love to spar with my friends. The grumpy one over there is Riku. He's 16 and doesn't believe you can really do magic"

_15, huh? _Ed thought as he realized he had to slightly tilt his head up to see Sora.

Riku glared at Sora and then stated, "I just think that you shouldn't spend your money on cheap tricks."

Ed sighed and then took out a piece of black material. "Hold this." He handed the material to Riku.

"What're you going to do?" Riku asked, gazing at the material with uncertainty, while Sora's eyes were widening with excitement.

"Just watch, Riku."

Ed clapped his hands. Then he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the material.

_**In my old world, people who could perform alchemy were either highly revered or highly feared.**_

_**Even the military, the people who controlled the entire country, had an elite group of alchemists known as the State Alchemists working directly for the State.**_

__A bright light was emitted and Riku had to shield his eyes while Sora was still watching eagerly. Ed just stayed emotionless, even as sparks began to spiral around the material and created a wind that started to blow outward and blew everyone's hair, Sora's mini jacket, Riku's vest, and Ed's coat back.

_**And probably one of the most famous State Alchemists...**_

__Ed almost looked like a god with the way he held his hands out.

_**Was the Fullmetal Alchemist. But that was kind of like his code name. His actual name was...**_

__The light started to die down.

_**Edward Elric.**_

The light stopped and where the black material used to be was now a black silk magician's hat.

Ed took the hat and put it on. "Any questions?"

Sora had sparkles in his eyes. Riku was speechless and just shook his head, mouth agape.

"Sora! Riku! Where are you guys?!"

Sora looked disappointed. "Aw...I don't wanna go yet."

Ed looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then took a piece of metal and a chain from the pile he had dumped out of his suitcase. Then he clapped his hands and placed them on the two items.

Now, both boys were looking on eagerly as the metal morphed into a cross with a snake winding itself around the cross. **(A/N: The design on the back of Ed's jacket)**

When the light faded, Ed picked up the keychain and handed it to Sora. "Now go before you get in trouble."

Sora saluted. "Yes sir! And he ran off."

Riku bowed. "I'm sorry I said you were a fake. It was very rude of me and-"

"You two don't look like you're from around here."

Riku looked up at Ed. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Ed said nervously.

Ed put up his hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Riku blinked and then smiled. "Thanks and bye Mr. Elric!"

"Just call me Ed."

Riku nodded and ran after Sora.

Ed sighed. "Man, it's not even 8 o' clock yet and I'm already tired." He took off his coat. Then he sat down, took out his Alchemy book out of his pocket, and then started to read.

In the next hour the streets started to fill up with more and more people until it looked just like a big gathering of people in the street. But no one paid a lot of attention to the small teenager reading a book next to a sign until...

"Hello."

Ed looked up from his book to see a small group of kids looking down at him.

"Hello." He looked around. "Where are your parents?"

One of the boys grinned happily. "It's my birthday today so my mommy gave me some money so we could see you do magic!"

Ed blinked. "But you only have to pay me if I'm hired."

The small children didn't seem to understand and looked like they were going to cry. "So…no magic?"

"What are you talking about?' Ed stood up. "I'll do the magic but you don't have to pay."

"Really?" There were sparkles in the kids' eyes and some of the girls even looked at Edward as though he were a prince.

"So uh," Ed sweat dropped, "What do you want to see?"

"Pull a rabbit out of your hat!" All the kids yelled at once.

"I can't do that." Before the kids could protest, he smirked and said, "But I can do something even better.

The kids's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ed nodded. "Give me some wood."

The kids looked at Ed wierdly.

"Just get it."

The kids ran off and Ed could see them trying to cut down a tree. "Whoa! Don't do that!"

**ONE MINUTE LATER…**

"Use this," Ed said holding up a block of wood.

The kids nodded.

"Now who's birthday was it again?"

A boy with messy blonde hair stepped up. 'I'm going to be five years old today," he said holding up five fingers.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Toya."

"Alright Toya, you wanna help me with this magic trick?"

"Yeah!" The boy nodded eagerly.

"Alright." Ed took out a piece of chalk and his alchemy book. Then he opened it to a page with a simple transmutation circle on it and showed it to Toya. "Can you draw this?"

The boy nodded and took the chalk.

"Okay, now just draw on the sidewalk."

Toya started drawing the circle on the sidewalk while all the other kids crowded around.

"Good job," Ed complimented when he was finished. "Now watch." He took the block of wood and put it in the middle of the circle. Then he clapped his hands and placed them on the circle.

A bright blue light started to engulf the wood. As the wood started to morph, more people were attracted by the bright light and watched as well. By the time the light stopped, there was a huge crowd of people watching him. When everyone could see what had happened, they all clapped as Ed picked up the beautiful wooden rabbit and handed it to Toya.

"Happy birthday," he said smiling brightly.

Toya looked at the rabbit and then returned the smile.

"Thanks!" The boy pushed the money he had showed before into Ed's hand and then ran off, followed by his friends.

"Geez, I told him he didn't have to pay me," he muttered to himself. That's when he realized the huge crowd and sweat dropped. "Um, can I help you?"

"Magic! Magic! Magic!" The crowd chanted.

"Ugh, today's going to be a long day."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What kind of cake do you think I should get today Hana?"

"I'm not sure… Are there any you haven't tried yet?"

"Ummm…" The girl with short orange hair tried to think of any, but was interrupted by her friend with long wavy brown hair.

"Why is there a crowd in the middle in the street?"

In the middle of the street was a large crowd that seemed to be watching something. The girls tried to pass by but the crowd covered the entire street.

Suddenly a bright blue light appeared from the middle as if in answer. The orange haired girl tried to stand on her toes so she could see what everyone was clapping for. As the girl tried to see she accidentally bumped into a man who got angry and pushed her to the ground.

At that point Hana decided to step in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And for my next trick, I'll need a volunteer," Ed announced but was surprised when he heard an angry voice in return.

"And if you ever hurt my friend again, I'm going to do ten times worse to you!"

The shocked crowd cleared enough so that Ed could see what was going on. He was also shocked at the scene. There were two girls in school uniforms and a man. One of the girls looked angry and was holding the man by his collar. The other girl was on the floor and looked like she didn't know what just happened. When Ed saw the girl on the ground his instincts kicked in and he ran to help the girl up.

"Did you hear me?!"

The man being held by his collar nodded quickly and ran away after the girl let go of his collar. The girl sneered as the man ran down the street.

"Adults can be monkeys too apparently."

Ed took the girl on the floor's hand and gently pulled her up after she gratefully accepted it.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked the young girl.

The girl rubbed her head. Her sight was a little fuzzy but it started clearing up. When she could finally see clearly, the first thing she saw was a prince sparkling in the sunlight. **(A/N: Slight reference to Twilight …I'm not a big fan of Twilight but that was my favorite part :D )** She could feel her face heat up as she started blushing when she realized how close the prince was to her.

"…ay? Miss? Are you okay?"

The girl snapped back to reality and nodded. "I think so."

"Kyoko, you have to be more careful. What if that man had tried to do something worse to you!"

Kyoko smiled obliviously. "But I'm okay now because of you and..." She looked at Ed.

"You can call me Ed."

"Thank you very much Edo-kun! It's alright if I call you that, right?"

Ed nodded. "But you don't need to thank me. Your friend was the one who helped you."

"Can't you just accept her thanks and move on with your life?" Hana asked angrily.

He sighed. "You're welcome."

"Edo-kun, what are you doing here?"

Ed got an idea. "You want to see?"

Hana sighed impatiently and Kyoko nodded.

"Alright, name a flower."

"Um…How about sakura?"

An image of sakura trees under the night sky filled his mind.

_Huh?_ He shook his head and took a piece of metal from the pile of stuff near his suitcase.

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the metal. A blue light appeared and he watched as the metal began to morph into the form of the familiar pink flower. The blue light faded and he handed the object to Kyoko.

"Amazing! That was so cool!" she exclaimed as she began to put it in her hair.

"Kyoko don't fall for that. He's obviously one of those phony magicians."

"But did you see what he did?"

"Would you like one too?" Ed asked.

"No thanks. Come on Kyoko, we're going to be late for school." Hana looked at Ed. "And you are too. So stop playing magician and get going."

"School? I don't think I've gone to school in at least seven years," he said nonchalantly.

"No wonder you're working on the streets."  
Ed glared at the high school girl. "No one asked you."

She shrugged. "Well, we'll be leaving then."

"Um, Edo-kun?"

He turned in surprise to face Kyoko. "Yeah?"

"Do you like cake?"

He blinked. "I guess… Why?"

"Would you like to come with me to get cake sometime?"

Ed was taken aback. He'd just met the girl. "But…why?"

"To pay you back for helping me and for the flower," she said.

He blinked again and then finally understood. "Its Equivalent Exchange then, is it?" he muttered to himself. "Okay, I'd love to go."

Kyoko smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

Hana started walking and Kyoko followed hurriedly.

"Good bye Edo-kun!"

"Good bye Kyoko," he said savoring the words on his tongue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you very much sir."

"Please come again," the clerk said cheerfully as Ed walked out of the store.

Annnd...Now Ed had three boxes, a suitcase, and a bag to carry on his way home. The weight of everything was so great for him that he actually collapsed as he walked past the river. "Ugh, I wish I had an actual bed to sleep in..."

He sat up and took out the box Ricardo had given him before. He opened it and started taking out the contents. "A notebook...A sketchpad...What's this?" Ed took out a package. "A cell...phone?" He shook the package and didn't find anything wrong with it. Then he found a note.

_Elric,_

_Just some things I thought you might need. I'll help you set up the phone later. I don't know if you actually need the stuff though...Just in case you live in a tree or something...Nah, I'm kidding. Just get some sleep because I need you to meet me early tomorrow._

_Rick _

After his name, Ricardo had drawn a little smiley face with spiky hair.

Ed stared at the note. "How does he know I live in a tree?" Then he looked at the river which had turned into a rainbow of colors because of the sunset's reflection. He took out the sketchpad and a pencil and began to sketch the river and the area around it.

About an hour later all light had faded and Ed started on his way home again, though this time it was harder since he couldn't see anything. When he finally got to his tree he opened a hole in the wall and threw the boxes inside.

Then he climbed up the side of the tree to his branch. He moved so he could get comfortable and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was completely dark. He couldn't see anything.

"Ed?"

He turned around to see a blond haired girl.

And then he woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Insert: I'm Alive by BECCA**

**Next chapter:**

Ricardo: I didn't expect you to actually live in a tree.

Ed: Well, I didn't expect you to follow me home!

Ricardo: Anyway, I need a favor.

Ed: Is it an actual job this time?

Haruhi: Oh my God! He just fell to the ground!

Kyoya: Well, it seems someone now owes a debt to Haruhi.

Ricardo: You owe me for this.

Ed: Since when did I get caught up in all of this?!

Arielle: NEXT TIME ON MY CRAPPILY TITLED STORY!

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Reborn**

**Chapter 2: Indebted To Those In Debt**

Ed: You're actually a male model?!

Ricardo: *flips hair* Who would have known? I'm also in the mafia though.

Ed: Alyson should bring you to a mental hospital.

**So how'd you like the chapter? I don't think it was that great. This chapter and the last were mostly an introduction to the story....The next chapter is mostly Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran High School Host Club. It doesn't have to a lot with the main story....Yet it does....Well, the major Reborn crossover starts in one or more chapters....Again, just bear with me. It's killing me too O_o**

**It's school time again! ....*in my gloom corner* **

**Tyki: She looks incapable of saying anything more so, she doesn't own anything except for he Elemental Dawning stuff. **

**Arielle: Only two more days! *Sobbing* Well, in other news, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER! I'm so happy! *sniffle***


End file.
